


Wishes Come True

by TWDObsessive



Series: Leedus Series [2]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Be warned if you are uncomfortable with RPF sex, But I have become convinced that these two wouldn't mind at all, Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, I can't help it- They MADE me do it., I seriously did not hold back on this one, Inspired by make a wish video, Leedus, M/M, Norman humps Andy's leg, Oral Sex, RPF, Smut, and every gif ever of Leedus kisses and cuddles, and every quote ever about crushes and love, there is sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During interviews and publicity, Norman Reedus and Andrew Lincoln are often seen kissing cheeks, cuddling against each other, licking each other and declaring a mutual crush on one another.  If that's what happens in public, what happens in private?</p><p>After filming the "Make-A-Wish" video clip, Norman and Andrew adjourn to Norm's trailer.  Stuff and thangs ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the viewing of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmCrof4zY-Y
> 
> Beta'd by the one and only [Skarlatha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha) ! Early in the morning. After she got no sleep because we were both Rickyl-writing late into the night the evening before.
> 
> Thanks to [MermaidSheenaz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/pseuds/MermaidSheenaz) and MaroonCamaro for help with the title and tagging!
> 
> Be warned... there is Smut here. Sex and smut. Leedus-oriented sex and smut. And you know what? I am not ashamed!

They did it in just a few takes, because they were always comfortable and at ease with each other. When it was time to pull Andy into the shot, Norman eagerly put hands on him. At one point he gave Andy's inner arm a soft slow stroke and Andrew bent fingers expecting his BFF to hold his hand.

Reedus did that often. Even been caught on camera. So it almost surprised Andy that Norman continued with the script without any blatant handholding. As the younger man read from the teleprompter towards the end, Andy could feel Norman's eyes on him. He could tell by now. He knew before Norman did when the other man would lean in to peck him on the cheek or lick him or wrap a tight arm around his shoulder. 

Usually when the two were together in public, their arms were around one another, keeping their bodies close. Or they sat on a couch for interviews with Norman squirreling up against Andy's side, tucking himself into an arm that the lead actor would drape casually over the back of the sofa.

That was in public though. They could keep some semblance of control over themselves in the limelight, although Norman had been reading a lot on social media and was convinced that some of the fans were on to them. 

In private, it was different. It was even more comfortable. Even more affectionate. Even more physical. 

After the shoot for that commercial, they adjourned to Norman's trailer as they always did after any shoot. This time was particularly nice because they weren't covered in blood and dirt. Andy, just at home in this trailer as Norman was, walked straight to the bed and laid down on his back, an arm stretched where he knew Norman would follow and drape over him. Once he did, they lay in comfortable silence a bit, Andy stroking Norman's hair. The younger man’s chest rising and falling with Norm's head resting on it and moving with it. 

"Shoot took forever," Norm whined as he twisted his hand into Andy's free one.

"Did not. Three or four takes. Besides, you had your hand on my ass like ten different times between shots so don't be melodramatic about not being able to get your hands on me."

Norman smiled against Andrew's chest. "You put a hand on my ass at the END while the cameras were still rolling!" Norm exclaimed.

"Thought you'd like that, lover." Andy said smiling and pressing a kiss to the top of the older man's head.

Norman pulled out his cell phone followed by the familiar annoyed sigh from Andy. "I have you in bed with my arms wrapped around you and nowhere to be til our 1:00 set meeting and you want to tweeter?" 

"Wanna see how it turned out. They said they'd send it right over," Norm said. "And by the way, it's Twitter, and you know that's different than email, right?"

Andrew grunted. A response he picked up from spending so much time with both Norman and Daryl.

"Oohh. He sent it!" Norman clicked on the link in his email and sat up a bit holding his phone so they could both watch. 

"I'm not watching that, man. You know I'm not into voyeurism of myself."

"I'm into voyeuring you. Close your eyes 'f you don't want to see."

The video played and Norman watched it twice while Andy laid next to him with closed eyes. 

"Aww..." Norm murmured. "You air-kissed me when I went in for a peck on the cheek.

Andy smiled but still kept his eyes closed. "Thought about turning my head."

"One of these days you'll do it in public on accident. And man, I will, like, push you to the wall and hump the shit out of you until the camera crew has to literally pull me off."

Andy reached up for the phone feeling for it by the sound after Norman played the video again. He grabbed it, pitched over the bed onto the floor then rolled over so that he had Norman's back against the bed and immediately licked at his lover's lips to coax them open, which took very little coaxing. They snuggled close. It was autumn already and the air was cool. Felt good to have warm bodies close. Not that they didn't have bodies close in the dead heat of Georgia summer, too, but still.

Andrew had full lips. Norman almost always dropped his eyes to them when the man was talking, always thinking about these kisses whenever they weren't in the act of kissing. Andrew never looked at the publicity or watched the show. But Norman could tell in certain photo shoots and scenes where Andy's lips are kissed pink from a make-out session they'd had immediately before-hand.

Their lips moved together, parting slightly for tongues. Their movements were like sailboats on calm seas, just accepting the ebb and flow of gentle waves. Andrew carded a hand through Norman's hair because he knew his lover enjoyed that. He felt the older man sigh with satisfaction into the kiss. 

"We have hours before we need to be anywhere," Andy whispered as he broke the kiss and started nibbling on Norman's earlobe.

Norman wrapped hands tight around his lover, bodies snug against each other. God, he loved this man. And he knew that Andy loved him too. Andy was polyamorous. Gael knew it, and she was ok with it. Norman knew it, obviously, and was thankful as shit for it. But Norman didn't fall into that same camp. He rarely dated. Never showed interest. His only real interest was Andy. And cats, coffee and cigarettes. And Harleys. But his only human interest, intimate and sexual, was Andy. And Norm was fairly certain that would never change. 

"I love you so much, man,” Norman muttered. He had no need to ever hide his feelings or even downplay them. Andrew could read him like a book. 

“Love you too, Normy.”

Andy ran kisses back along Norman’s jaw to his lips and kissed him again soft and slow. “Feel like doing stuff… and thangs?” Andrew asked, slipping into his Rick accent just to be cute and unbuttoning Norman’s shirt.

“Always want you on me, Andy. You know that,” Norman responded, matter-of-fact. 

“I do,” Andrew said softly. He kissed Norman’s throat and then proceeded down to the base of his neck and to his collarbone, kissing and sucking. Norman was in ecstasy having Andrew’s undivided attention and affection. The younger man worked his way to one of Norman’s nipples and tugged on it with his teeth, pulling a long, low groan from Norm. “How do you want it?” Andrew asked, looking up to Norman, his mouth now tantalizingly close to Norm’s belt buckle.

“Want you in,” Norman muttered, eyes now blown full as Andy unbuckled and unzipped him. The younger man patted at Norm’s hip and stood up to take off his own jeans. 

“Come on, lover. Get those pants off. Do I have to do all the work myself?” Andy smirked. 

Norman lifted his hips and pulled his jeans down and all the way off, then threw them in a ball to the corner of the trailer bedroom. He was already fully hard just from watching Andy disrobe in front of him.

Their affection had become physical earlier that year. They'd long been cuddling tight during interviews, declaring crushes on each other in public and taking innocent naps in this very bed between takes. Their first time was just during one of those naps. Norm curled up against Andy's side, his pelvis against the younger man's leg. Norman had long wanted to make things more physical. They'd already kissed heavily several times and exchanged very heartfelt "I love you's," with Andy explaining the theory he shared with his wife on polyamory. 

Norman had watched Andrew sleep, his eyelashes so delicate in comparison to the long rough beard. Soft crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Those full pink lips. Norm had grown hard right there against the man. And he started to rock for friction. Andy blinked awake turning to the man beside him, watching as he ground his cock into Andy's thigh. 

Norm had looked to him, eye to eye and unashamed. "Gotta finish man. I'm gonna die if I don't," he'd whimpered.

"Don't die," Andy whispered back, pupils blowing as he saw the raw, vulnerable look in Norman's eyes as he humped against his best friend, soft grunts and moans falling from his lips. 

Andrew had grown hard too and took Norm's hand to his groin. "I wanna come with you," Andrew said. Norman's thrusts became wilder as he felt Andy hard and eager under his palm. 

"You're almost there, love. Come against me. Because of me. Go ahead and make a damn mess in those jeans of yours. Always fancied watching you like this." 

Norm had been close before Andrew even opened his mouth but after hearing the encouragement and mutual desire, feeling Andy grow rock hard as he watched, it exploded inside him. And Norman's whole body shook as his thrusts sputtered to a stop, his cock pulsing seed out all over the inside of his jeans and dripping sticky to his thighs. He gasped, taking big gulping breaths and muttering curses under his breath.

"Bloody hell, Norman. That was hot. Beautiful," he'd muttered as he slid his own hand into his pants with the intent of jacking off shamelessly in front of Norman. The older man's now loose hand falling away, Norman had leaned up on an elbow. 

"Can do it so you don't make a mess in your pants," he'd offered. And Andrew had nodded, keeping eye contact and undoing his pants, pulling them past his ass and exposing his uncut length.

Norm had smiled greedily and put a hand on him, examining it first and playing with the foreskin that Andy knew would be unfamiliar to an American. It was only mere moments before he took the Brit in his mouth. He licked and sucked and explored him. Andrew moaned and writhed around his best friend's tongue. Norman looked up to watch Andrew come undone and when Andy's eyes were filled with the sight of this man that he longed for, that he cherished every moment with, he put a hand on Norm's cheek. 

"Better pull off love, I'm really bloody close."

As if it were a dare, Norman reinvigorated the bobbing of his head, the swirling of his tongue and groans of enjoyment that escaped him. "Norman!" Andrew had cried as the older man's mouth filled with salty warmth that he eagerly swallowed and grew thirsty for again instantly. 

Norman had sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Christ," Andrew'd muttered. "You ever done that before?"

"Nope." Norman smiled, proud.

"Well, think you'll ever want to do it again?"

But that was then, when things were new. Comfortable already but new and experimental. Now Norman knew what his lover liked best and so did Andy. They knew each other's every sensitive spot and the kinds of words that made them groan in pleasure. They knew what touches would elicit moans. Where to lick, what to suck. 

Norman liked his nipples bitten at and tugged on. Andrew liked slow licks along his inner arm and Norman's hands in his hair. By this point they'd tried every position with one another, explored every square inch of bare skin. Knew each other's scars and freckles and imperfections. There was constant heat and energy surrounding them whether in private or in public. Norm felt certain that he could come just from looking at Andrew, watching him as he talked. His movements, the sound and smell of him. But the deep desire to touch was always too overwhelming for him to test his theory.

He pulled his knees up giving Andy access to prep him and his lover sat back on the bed, the bottle of lube already with him. There were multiple bottles squirreled in different places around the trailer so wherever they were when the chemistry exploded into absolute immediate need, they could act quickly, anywhere.

Andrew slicked up fingers and communicated Norm's readiness just by eyes and nods. He slipped a finger in as Norm groaned and pressed back into him, eager to get anything of Andy in him.

"Thinking about slipping a hand into your back pocket at the premiere. Let everyone know this ass is mine. That ok with you, lover?" Andrew whispered.

"Fuck, yeah. Don't give a shit who knows."

Andrew laughed, deep and thick with desire. "Another finger?" he asked.

Norman nodded eagerly and Andy quickly obliged, pumping two fingers in and out as Norm rocked into him for more.

"I'm ready," Norman whined. 

"You're always ready," Andrew giggled as he slipped his fingers out.

"Come on, man. Fuck me don't flirt with me," Norm begged. 

"Thought you loved me flirting?" Andrew teased.

Norman sat up, grabbed a fist full of Andy's hair and pulled him close. "Like you flirting outside and clothed. Inside and naked I like you fucking." Norman growled, giving Andrew shivers up his bare spine.

"Happy to oblige," Andrew said, leaning in for a long slow kiss, making Norman squirm for him just a little longer.

Andy tugged at Norm's hips to get a little better angle and sunk himself slowly deep inside his lover. A guttural cry slipped from Norman's lips as Andrew pumped in and out of him, gasping and groaning with each thrust. They moved together, heat between them, electricity sizzling through every square inch of naked skin against naked skin.

Andy reached down and squeezed and pulled at Norm's sensitive nipples as he slammed into his lover. Norman cried out wordless syllables of want and need. He grabbed one of Andrew's arms and brought it to his mouth, licking along his inner arm from elbow to wrist then biting at the skin along the base of his thumb as Andy twisted his hand just enough to stroke Norm's cheek with his fingers. 

"Are you close?" Andrew asked, voice cracking with almost-there-ness. Norman nodded, and opened his tightly shut eyes to watch. He knew by the sound of his lover's voice that he was ready to spill. 

"Now, with me," Andrew croaked and both men tensed with orgasm, shaking and moaning. Andy filling Norm with hot pulses of come and Norman spraying white so hard it splashed off Andy's stomach and dripped back down to his own. 

"Fuck," Norman panted as Andrew carefully pulled out, come dripping all over the clean bedspread. He collapsed next to Norman, both boneless, relaxed and at peace.

As they let their heart beats slow, the need for sleep became overwhelming. Norman looked over at Andy. His lips were full, parted and pink. He loved having this man. 

Andrew knew it before Norm did. That he was preparing to lean in for an affectionate peck on the cheek. As Norm leaned in, Andrew turned his head and kissed his lover quick on the mouth.

Norm smiled as their lips parted. "Need a nap."

"Me too," Andrew answered as he ran a finger through the white streaks on his lover's abdomen and looked down at the splatter of it on his own. "We are covered in come and you are filled with it. Shouldn't we clean up first?" 

Norm looked down at their stomachs. "Nah. Fuck it," he said, rubbing the come on his own belly in like lotion. "Can shower later. Let's cuddle and sleep." He curled up to Andy and they both dozed off, naked and spent in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So-- Too much? I mean... they are giving me a lot of material to work from here. When I wrote "Something There" I couldn't make sex happen cause I thought it was just wrong for RPFs. But these two... I mean... Right?


End file.
